yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
March 2012 Lists (TCG)
These are the March 2012 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since March 1, 2012. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Dark Magician of Chaos * Dark Strike Fighter * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Glow-Up Bulb * Goyo Guardian * Magical Scientist * Magician of Faith * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Rescue Cat * Sinister Serpent * Spore * Substitoad * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Tsukuyomi * Victory Dragon * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Painful Choice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Raigeki * Snatch Steal * Temple of the Kings * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Exchange of the Spirit * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Ring of Destruction * Royal Oppression * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot Limited ; Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Dark Armed Dragon * Debris Dragon * Dandylion * Elemental HERO Stratos * Formula Synchron * Exodia the Forbidden One * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Honest * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Lonefire Blossom * Mezuki * Morphing Jar * Necroface * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Plaguespreader Zombie * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Sangan * T.G. Hyper Librarian * T.G. Striker * The Agent of Mystery - Earth ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art * Allure of Darkness * Black Whirlwind * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Card Destruction * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark Hole * Foolish Burial * Future Fusion * Gateway of the Six * Heavy Storm * Infernity Launcher * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * Monster Reborn * One for One * Pot of Avarice * Primal Seed * Reasoning * Reinforcement of the Army * Scapegoat ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire * Magical Explosion * Mirror Force * Return from the Different Dimension * Solemn Judgment * The Transmigration Prophecy * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Archlord Kristya * Card Trooper * Destiny HERO - Malicious * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Marshmallon * Necro Gardna * Reborn Tengu * Summoner Monk * Tragoedia ; Spell Cards * Chain Strike * Destiny Draw * Emergency Teleport * Level Limit - Area B * Magical Stone Excavation * Royal Tribute * Shien's Smoke Signal * Swords of Revealing Light ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Magic Cylinder * Mind Crush * Ojama Trio * Solemn Warning * Torrential Tribute * Ultimate Offering Unlimited ; Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists